History repeats itself
by Lenag09
Summary: Sakura finds herself wandering through the Uchiha district in the middle of the night once again, when something happens that she never expected - One shot.


**A/N- back again, this time with just a one shot. I'm sorry for all those who have waited so long for another story. I'm working on one now that I hope you will like as much as the last. This story I just started writing on the fly, so I hope you like it. Please read and review. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

She wandered, for what felt like the millionth time, through the uchiha district since he had left the village. She came at least once every month, usually when the moon was full. The large white moon reflected back on to her soft pale skin and rosette coloured hair. She sighed kicking a rock from her path. She didn't entirely understand why she came there herself. It was like torture every time. She would come and reminisce about team seven, about her never ending feelings, and most of all, about him. She wandered through the abandoned streets wondering where he was, what he was doing, if he ever thought about Konoha, or about them... about her.

She knew it was a distant dream that he would be thinking about her at the same moment she was. Sometimes she liked to think that the reason she thought about him so much was because he was thinking about her. That maybe the universe had a greater plan for them then she could see. She always knew however that it wasn't true. It wasn't something she enjoyed admitting to. That he possibly never thought about her or Konoha.

Slowly she walked the path that was so familiar to her now, she could have gotten there with her eyes closed. Every now and then when she was walking through, she would notice something that she hadn't before. Usually it was a bloodstain or a tipped over flowerpot, or something small and insignificant that really meant nothing, but remind her of the terrible past Sasuke had to endure. She sighed again as she wondered where Naruto was on his pursuit of Sasuke this time. She had been forced to stay in Konoha this time because she was required at the hospital for that week. She so wanted to go too. She hated being left behind for missions, especially when they were missions that were about tracking and capturing Sasuke.

A cool breeze blew against her face gently and she looked up following its direction. She looked over seeing the Uchiha graveyard to the right. It was the one place she didn't travel into very often when she came. She had really only gone in once or twice to look at the gravestones. She read the names on the stones and wondered curiously, which of them Sasuke was directly related to. She did however, knew the names of his father and mother and had spent most of her time in the graveyard staring and praying at those stones. She felt a little sorry for them in a way. She knew that no one, except maybe her, came into the Uchiha district, never mind the graveyard.

She felt sad for Fugaku and Mikoto that neither of their sons came to pray for them, or clean the tombs. Even though they might not want a visit from their eldest, but really who was she to say? A parent's love for their child was so much different then the love of a friend or a lover.

The wind blew against her yet again, almost pushing her to move in that direction. Sighing she obeyed silently and took a detour from her usual course, heading into the large graveyard. For some reason she never really felt afraid of going into it even though it was night time and there was no one around to hear her scream or come to her aid if she needed. She felt more that it was a sort of peaceful place, a place of silent reflection. She kept to the path, passing gravestone after gravestone, only interested in one of them for that evening. She didn't know why she suddenly felt compelled, but she did. Looking up she saw it, one of the tallest gravestones in the entire yard. The names printed in large beautiful writing down the front. Sakura read out loud to herself, 'Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha.' She glanced a little further down the stone and read out loud again, 'Beloved father and mother, both brave and strong till the very end.'

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she thought about the meaning of the words. After a moment she knelt onto the path beneath her feet and put her hands together to pray. She had only been kneeling for less then a minute before something, a small sound, caught her attention. Before she could really get up and look around, the feeling of cold metal was pressed against the soft skin of her neck. She caught her breath in her throat, wondering whom it could have been to have snuck up on her and have been virtually invisible and silent.

She didn't dare move, she barely breathed as the attacker held her head cocked and the kunai pressed to her skin. She didn't know who it was, but she knew that no one from town ever even came into the Uchiha district, especially not the graveyard, so yelling for help would be completely useless. She would have to fight her way from the mystery attacker. She swallowed trying not to make any sudden movements.

"What do you want?" She asked.

Her attacker said nothing, but she heard them shuffling around in their pockets for something. A moment later something landed on her lap and she jumped a little startled by the sudden movement. She glanced down realizing it was a rope. He or she wanted her to tie herself up so she couldn't do anything. Her mind was working hard to figure out a way to maybe get away from this person so she could maybe fight them, but the longer she delayed, the harder they seemed to be pressing the kunai against her skin. Irritated she reached down for the rope and started tangling it between her arms, working it through. She wouldn't be able to tighten it by herself, so once she was finished she put her arms up and in one swift movement the kunai was released from her neck and the rope was tightened. Whoever they were, they were quite fast.

Sakura didn't know what to say or do, but they seemed to be satisfied with just having her tied up, because the kunai didn't return to her neck once the rope was tightened. The next moment she heard some footsteps start to move around her and a cloaked figure stood beside her, seemingly staring at her. She didn't know what they were waiting for. Were they deciding how to kill her? To maybe just knock her out and leave her there? To kidnap her? She wondered if she should have been preparing for death or something else, maybe something worse. Either way she didn't dare look up into the person's face. She knew if she did, it probably wouldn't end well.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked.

Her voice didn't crack or falter at all, she sounded as calm as the quiet shores after a storm. She didn't entirely understand it really. She didn't want to die after all, though sometimes when she was in her room crying about him, she wished for it almost. There were times when she thought about it that she couldn't help but think she might be cursed. Cursed to love another who would, quite possibly, never love her back. She wondered if it was her only reason for living sometimes. To make Uchiha Sasuke understand, after everything he had been through, that love was still possible. Though she still hadn't seemed to get through to him after everything that had happened. Her attacker didn't answer right away as she sat there staring at the ground.

"You don't sound very afraid of death?"

Her eyes flew wide open and she caught her breath in her throat. She knew that voice better then any other voice in the entire world. Without thinking she turned her head and looked up at her attacker, her heart pounding faster in her chest then the moment before. She stared up for a long moment seeing underneath the black hooded cloak, the most handsome face she had ever seen before in her life, and the most mesmerizing onyx eyes she would ever see. He stared down at her waiting for an answer.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" This time her voice did falter, always giving her away to him, always letting him know of the power he had over her. She couldn't help it really, every moment of every day she wanted to be with him, and now suddenly out of no where, he stood beside her waiting for her to answer his question. There was a part of her, a younger part of her, that wanted to burst into tears, but she pushed the urge aside and swallowed, trying to think of an answer she might give him.

"I am, but sometimes I'm not."

He seemed to take in her answer and kneeled down beside her, staring into her beautiful face, the wind blowing gently against her rosette tresses. She couldn't help but do anything but stare at him. She was so shocked to see him, to be beside him, to hear his voice, and look into his eyes. Her thoughts were coming at her a mile a minute. There were so many things she wanted to say to him at that moment. 'How did you get here? What are you doing here? Where have you been? Have you come back?' She knew even if she had asked any of the questions her mind was creating, he wouldn't answer.

"So your only afraid of death sometimes?" He asked.

She looked hard into his face, staring into his onyx eyes, her emerald orbs concentrating on his. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, and even now, whether he planned to kill her, or knock her out, or kidnap her, she knew she loved him. It wasn't the normal way to feel, but she couldn't help it. She knew from the time she was twelve that she would always love him, and only him. It was her burden, her curse, her blessing.

"Only sometimes." She said not leaving his gaze.

He looked at her for a long moment before he did or said anything else. After what seemed like a lifetime of staring at one another, he moved, taking a seat beside her and facing his parents' tombstone. Sakura didn't know what to do or think. It was the strangest thing. According to him, they were enemies now since he had severed the 'bonds' between them. Though Sakura never truly believed he did. Now he was sitting beside her, not saying a word and content just staring at his parents' grave.

Sakura watched him greedily. She didn't know how long she had with him, or what he was planning to do with her, so she took every moment she could to stare at him and try and figure out what the reason was for him to return to Konoha. Did he visit his parents' grave often she wondered?

After a couple minutes, he turned to look at her, giving her a sideways glance. She didn't look away, but he couldn't help but notice her cheeks seemed to be redder then they were a moment ago. He watched her for a long moment, getting the feeling that the words she spoke to him the night he left, still remained as true then as they were now. She refused to look away from his gaze. She wanted nothing more then to stare at him for forever in that moment.

"You're blushing." He stated matter of factly.

She felt her cheeks burn even more after having it pointed out, she couldn't help but look away, feeling embarrassed. "Yeah, so." _'Any girl would if she were staring at the guy she loved.' _She thought to herself. It was all she could come up with to say to him. She wasn't going to deny it, since he obviously clearly saw it himself. He watched as she stared at the ground, half glaring at it, thinking to herself.

She didn't know how long they sat there in front of the tombstone, not speaking or looking at one another. Though Sakura would glance at him for seconds at a time, then look away again, almost as if to check that it was still him, and he was still there. The wind started to blow against them once again, more gently this time then the last. Sakura looked up at the moon and remembered it was full, much the same as the night that he left. Ever since that night full moons always reminded her of him, and of that night.

She knew as she was sitting there she should have tried to interrogate him or stop him. She could just use her chakra and break out of the ropes if she wanted at any moment, but she didn't want him to leave, so she stayed silent and unmoving. When she spoke next she hadn't even meant to, she had merely been thinking it and her lips seemed to move on their own.

"I've missed you." She said it so quietly, almost to herself. It took her a moment to realize that she had actually said it and she looked at Sasuke a little surprised and embarrassed. He had turned his head to look at her in return.

"I-I..."

She searched for something to say, apologize or something, but he just looked away, apparently not needing to hear an explanation, or he just didn't care, she wasn't sure which. Sakura suddenly felt embarrassed and a little self-conscious. Then she remembered what it was she was thinking earlier and her thoughts started to snow ball, she couldn't make it stop. She felt like she was trapped loving this cold apparently emotionless creature for the rest of forever and he would never pay her any attention past a glance here and there. She started to get annoyed sitting there. Annoyed that he left, annoyed that he wasn't paying any attention to her at that moment, annoyed that he had somehow managed to outrun Naruto, annoyed that he was even there.

It was around this time that he finally stood up, and in a panic, so did Sakura.

"Where are you going?" She asked, desperation in her voice.

He didn't answer her, but started to walk away. She watched looking at the unmistakable Uchiha crest on the back of his cloak, slowly getting farther and farther away. Frustrated and angry she went after him, "Sasuke-kun! Where are you going? Don't leave! Please!"

He continued to ignore her as he kept walking. Nearing her boiling point she concentrated chakra into her hands and ripped them apart with as much strength as she could manage. The rope ripped apart easily, leaving burns on the sides of her arms, but she ignored it and ran after him, tackling him to the ground. She was surprised to find that he didn't fight her in return, he didn't struggle, he just let her tackle him. She straddled him holding his wrists down on either side of his head, angry tears threatened to come at any moment.

"Why did you come here tonight?" She asked forcefully. Once again he didn't answer her, but just stared into her emerald eyes.

"ANSWER ME!" She yelled, knowing no one would hear anyway.

He took her in for a moment before finally answering, "Perhaps for the same reason you didn't break out of the ropes till just now."

She didn't expect this reply at all, and couldn't help but feel a little shocked and confused. The reason she hadn't was because she didn't want him to leave. Was he saying he came to see her? Frustrated and annoyed, she grabbed a kunai out of her pouch and held it to his neck. Her cheeks were burning slightly once again, thinking that he had wanted to see her made her heart flutter, giving her a warm and fuzzy feeling, a feeling she wasn't going to accept. She didn't want him to lie to her or try to play games with her head, it made her angry.

"Where are you going to?" She asked more forcefully. When he didn't answer her again, she pressed the kunai to his neck a little tighter and yelled, "Answer me! Or I'll slice your neck." She knew it was an empty threat. The only reason she had said it was because of how annoyed and angry she felt.

Sasuke moved slowly as he gently placed his free hand to the one of hers holding the kunai to his neck. "No you won't." his voice was gentle.

The feel of his hand against hers, though it was only the smallest of physical contact, made her heart flutter slightly. She was losing confidence, "Yes I will!" She lied again.

Very gently he put pressure on her hand and started to push it away from his neck. "No, you won't Sakura."

She didn't know why, but she allowed him to push her hand away and tears started to pool in her eyes. She wished they would go away, but there was nothing she could do now. Slowly she dropped her hand to her side, barely gripping the kunai anymore, and slowly Sasuke sat up, propping himself up on his elbows.

"I doubt you would kill the man you love for something as small as where he's going."

Sakura met his eyes as she caught her breath in her throat, not sure of what to say. He really did know that she still loved him, even now. They stared at one another for a long moment, tears still brimming her eyes, threatening to fall. Finally she dropped the kunai all together and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him, tears falling down her face.

"Sasuke-kun! Please don't go! You can stay here and still finish your goals! So please!"

It was happening again. For some reason history had managed to repeat itself. She was once again, shamelessly crying and begging him to stay. She cried holding him close to her for what seemed like a long time. She didn't want to let him go. Once again he didn't seem to be fighting her, or objecting to her hugging him. Crying still she pulled away slightly to look into his eyes. "Please Sasuke-kun... don't go." She pleaded, her voice gentle.

Sasuke looked up at her tender loving expression, once again begging him not to leave. He lifted a hand and wiped a tear from her face. Sakura grabbed his hand and tried once again, "Please Sasuke-kun... I... please stay." She held his hand to her face, wishing, praying that he wouldn't leave.

He watched her for a long time, holding his hand tenderly to her crying face. Very gently she kissed his hand and opened her eyes to look at him. They stared at one another for a long time. He didn't look angry or annoyed at her, his expression held something else, something subtle, like he was amused, smirking ever so slightly maybe. He stared at her pleading loving face knowing what he had to do. Finally he leaned in closer to whisper in her ear. "Sakura... your still so annoying."

She caught her breath in her throat and felt her eyes widen. The next thing she knew he had backed away from her and the last thing she could remember was a red swirling eye, then blackness.

The sound of birds chirping slowly began to wake her up. She shifted slightly feeling the soft warm surface beneath her. _'It's so warm…'_ All at once she remembered what had happened the night before and her eyes flew open and she sat up. Feeling a little disoriented she looked around realizing she was in her bedroom, though she didn't remember returning there. She looked around the room, nothing seemed to be out of place, everything was as she had left it.

It was at that moment she wondered if it was all a dream. She swung her legs around the side of her bed, feeling her eyes begin to water. It had happened again. She had begged him to stay once again, crying to him, begging him even, and just like before, he left, leaving her unconscious. As she sat about to cry, she felt something tugging at her neck. She reached up to see what it was and felt what seemed like the clasp of a cloak.

She caught her breath in her throat and threw her hands up to unclasp it. She took it off and flipped it around to look at it. It definitely wasn't a cloak she owned. She picked it up, noticing it was much too long for her. Her heart pounding in her ears she lifted the hood and froze. The Uchiha symbol stared back at her from the back of the black fabric. Gently she ran her hand over the red and white fabric as if not believing it was really there.

"Sasuke-kun…" She felt the edges of her mouth tug at a smile and she looked down at the symbol, a loving expression on her face. Tears started to fall down her cheeks, but this time they were tears of happiness, and not sorrow. She put her face into the fabric and took a deep breath in, relishing in his scent. She remembered the details of the night before and relived them over and over in her head, continually breathing in his scent and snuggling the cloak as if it were the most precious possession in the whole world.

She didn't know what it meant, why he had came or if what he did actually meant anything significant, but for some reason she couldn't help but he happy. She felt overjoyed to have seen him again. Closing her eyes feeling sleep creep back up to her, she began to dose off, "Sasuke-kun…. I'll always love you."

**Hope you liked it :)**

**Lena G.**


End file.
